Staff Members
The Staff of Zantarni are responsible for helping users and maintaining order around Zantarni. The Staff are unpaid volunteers who perform their duties on Zantarni in their free time. Admin The admins of Zantarni are the highest level user and have control of most of the functionality of the site, but they do not all perform the same tasks. The admins of Zantarni have the final say in all matters concerning Zantarni. They also each have custom titles that will appear under their Avatar when posting in the forums. Their names will also appear in orange in the "Citizens Online" page. Current Admins are: *Blazestorm *Zukyun *Scarz Knight Knights are the moderators of the forums on Zantarni. They are responsible for making sure the rules are followed. "Knight of Zantarni" will apear below their Avatar when posting in the forums. Their names will also appear in green in the "Citizens Online" page. The Knights are broken into two categories: Senior Knight and Knight. Senior Knights: *Juanalene *Nema *Tisiel Knights: *amersemt *LillieRose *Strawberry13 Artist The Art staff are responsible for site design and overall artwork. They have no control over site issues and should not be contacted for such. Each of them has the title of "Artisan" below their Avatar when posting in the forums. Their names appear as regular members on the "Citizens Online" list. Artists: *Anastasia *Mistress Bliss *MythicPhoenix *Nobody *Urabain Creative Team The Creative Team are the creators of Zantarni items and illustrations. They have no control over site issues and should not be contacted for such. Each of them has the title of "Creative Courtier" below their Avatar when posting in the forums, except for kendi64, whose title is "Grand Pixel Alchemist". Their names appear as regular members on the "Citizens Online" list. If you want to request items, make a suggestion in the Feedback forum's Official Item Suggestion Thread. Pixelist: *kendi64 *Anastasia *Apeliotus *Bettyxme *CrystalCharee *DG *MythicPhoenix *Nobody- *Zaphkiel Town Crier The Town Criers help to promote Zantarni across the internet. They have no control over site issues and should not be contacted for such. Each of them has the title of "Town Crier" below their Avatar when posting in the forums, except for Lanatin, whose title is "Widget Warrior". Their names appear as regular members on the "Citizens Online" list. If you have ideas, comments, or suggestions about Zantarni's presence on external sites post them in the Feedback forum's Widget Warrior Workshop. Town Criers: *Lanatin NPCs The Non-Player Characters, or NPCs, can serve various functions and are part of Zantarni's storyline. Each of them has the title of "Knight of Zantarni, Zantarni NPC" below their Avatar when posting in the forums. Their names appear in green on the "Citizens Online" list, but they should not be contacted about site issues. NPCs: There are other NPCs, but these are the only ones with actual accounts. *Airuin *Alice McEddington *Alric al'Gysevin *Amahel *Bernadette *delivery_man *Esmerla *Felixia *Meldrick the Elder *Nydavos *Potrin T. Tritus *The Smuggler *Vayliya *Yorick